


Podfic of: The Moon as a Consolation Prize

by Qem



Series: Qem's Hikaru no Go podfic [6]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-07
Updated: 2007-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic: The Moon as a Consolation Prize<br/>Author: [info]aishuu<br/>Read by: [info]qem_chibati<br/>Length: 02:56.<br/>File size: 2.7mb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of: The Moon as a Consolation Prize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aishuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Moon as a Consolation Prize](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7069) by Aishuu. 



The Moon as a Consolation Prize

by aishuu

Author's Note: For chainoffics and for tarigwaemir for guessing correctly in blindgo. She asked for an encounter between Ochi and Yashiro.

 

Fic: The Moon as a Consolation Prize  
Author: [info]aishuu  
Read by: [info]qem_chibati  
Length: 02:56.  
File size: 2.7mb.

Downloadable here: https://sites.google.com/site/queenieeiz/ok/aishuumoonfic.mp3 or playable here:


End file.
